Renesmee in London
by SethCohenRocks-2009
Summary: After fighting with Jacob, Nessie leaves the Cullens and goes to England. Where she meets a certain son of the chosen one. Will there be romance or will their differences tear them apart. TwilightXHarryPotter
1. Chapter 1

"Jacob, just leave me alone!" shouted Renesmee Cullen as she slammed the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" asked Jasper. He could feel her rage grow but had no idea why.

"Can't say I didn't see it coming." muttered Rosalie as she and Alice entered the living room. "I mean _the dog _has never been good enough for her and …" Rosalie stopped after Alice punched her shoulder. "WHAT?" Rosalie turned around and saw her niece glaring at her.

"Sorry Nessie." stated Alice. "I shouldn't have told her."

"It's fine, everyone was gonna know soon enough anyway."

"Well, can you hurry up and tell us?" Alice glared at her husband. "Oh. Only if you want to tell us, of course." Jasper said hurriedly.

Nessie sat down to her mother. "Alice, could you please go get everyone else."

"No need." said Edward as he sat down on the other side of Nessie. Carlisle, Esme and Emmett were now also seated on a leather sofa across from the others.

"What is it, sweetie?" asked Esme with a look of concern.

"Well, you know Jake asked me down to the beach with him today. And it was fine until we were walking slowly down beside the sea."

"What happened?" interrupted Carlisle. Esme glared at him. "Sorry." he said. "Continue."

Before Renesmee could begin to speak again, Edward was out of his seat. His eyes had turned black and he was heading over to the door. "Dad, stop." Edward turned back round to face his daughter, who was now standing.

"I'm going to kill him." he muttered.

"What happened?" asked Bella concerned about how angry her husband now was.

"I'll tell you what happened." said an angry Edward. Renesmee sat back down with a look of defeat on her face and she let her father tell the rest of the story. "He kissed her. Sprang on her and kissed her for no reason and when Nessie told him to stop. He refused, saying that they had to be together and there was no reason to try and fight it." A low hiss came from Rose as she knew what was coming next. Edward was becoming angrier as he told the story. Esme looked at Jasper, Jasper nodded and suddenly a wave of calm energy filled the room.

As Alice had seen this coming as soon as Nessie had left the house this morning she continued the story from Edward who was now squeezing his wife's hand so tightly that if she was still human she would have ended up with several broken bones. "Nessie ended up using all her strength to push him away and told him that she only wanted to be friends. Then he slapped her and she ran back here, Jacob followed but was too scared to come up to the house."

All of the Cullens sat in silence, even Emmett who had no joke about this situation and was currently thinking up ways that he could kill Jacob Black in the most painful way possible.

"HOW DARE HE!" shouted Esme. Everyone was shocked to hear this response from the always peaceful Esme. Carlisle reached out and held his wife's hand as she started to grow increasingly mad.

The rest of the Cullens had now begun to talk, mostly discussing ways to kill Jacob. Emmett's current favourite was cutting out his heart as he was obviously already heartless. "Everyone listen." No one took any notice of Renesmee as she tried to get their attention.

Sighing, Nessie stepped up onto the large coffee table. She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly.

Everyone's eyes turned quickly to Nessie. "Now I have your attention, I have to say something." The Cullens all looked at Nessie with curiosity, even Edward as for some privacy Bella was currently blocking her daughter. The only person who knew what Renesmee was going to say was Alice as always. So they sat and waited for the youngest member of the family to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note - here is chapter 2. Thanks to all the people who added this story to their favs, updates or reviewed.

**-LittleMissSunshine94 **

(My first ever reviewer)

**-Maligurl **

**-edward-bella24000 **

**-MissMusicLover **

**-HVWgirl **

I'm sorry if Jacob seemed a bit OOC in the last chapter, it was just that I needed a lead in for the rest of the story. I am going to try and make the chapters longer so it may take a bit longer for me to update. Sorry in advance!!

Please remember reviews make me happy and I write faster when I am happy!!

Rock On!

Oh, I also give virtual prizes to reviewers! So come on and review!! Make my day!!

Disclaimer -

Me - I do so own Twilight!!

SM - No I do!!

Me - I do!!!!

SM - I do!!!!!!! (then slaps me)

Emmett - CAT FIGHT!!

(I start using my awesome kung fu skills on SM)

Carlisle - Can't this be solved calmly?

Me and SM - NO!!!

Carlisle - Jasper.

Jasper - It's not working on AliceCullenRocks-2009.

Alice - Wait, I know what to do.

Edward - What Alice?

Alice - AliceCullenRocks-2009.

Me - Yes

Alice - If you stop trying to hurt SM, you can become a Cullen and we'll be best friends.

Me - Why would you want to be best friends with me?Alice - Because you rock and Rose stole my best friend.

Me - Can we go shopping?Alice - Hell yeah! My new sister/ BFFE (Best Friend For Eternity) needs the best clothes.

Me - Deal!!!

Me - Sorry, SM. You can keep Twilight.

(My new family and I drive off into the sunset)

SM - Wait, I want to be a Cullen!! (runs after us)

Me - HA HA!!

Sorry for the long Disclaimer. Onto the story.

Renesmee slowly began to speak, "I need a break from here. I can't take it anymore." Tears began to fill Esme's eyes. "I'm not leaving forever, Grandma."

"Where will you go?" asked Rosalie.

Renesmee looked at Alice, who nodded at her. "London."

"But that's so far away."

"I think that's the point, Emmett." said Edward as he rolled his eyes.

"I won't be gone for too long, just a few months. I need to get my head around the whole Jacob thing." Renesmee immediately regretted mention Jacob's name as her father's face turned to stone. Jasper didn't need telling this time. "Thanks Jazzy."

Jasper nodded at his niece.

"Are you sure about this, Nessie?" asked Carlisle. Nessie nodded. "Well then I see no problem with it. Does anyone?"

Everyone shook their heads except Edward. "Dad?" Renesmee walked over to her father and stared into his eyes.

Edward engulfed his daughter in a hug. Whispering into her ear he said, "Just let me deal with Jacob."

Renesmee whispered back, "Don't hurt him too much and wait till I've left." Edward let go of his daughter and smiled his dazzling smile at the other Cullens.

"I'm sure it won't hurt."

"Well, if this is done. The Dolphins are playing the 49ers in five minutes." Suddenly Emmett was bombarded by a fleet of cushions. "Ow!! What was that for?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her niece and mouthed sorry. Nessie shrugged. It looked like a light bulb had gone off in Alice's head. "Nessie, you are going to need new clothes for going to London." Nessie smiled, she unlike her mother loved shopping.

"Mum?" asked Nessie. Bella shuddered at the thought of shopping.

"No way. Don't make me!!" Everyone burst into laughter, Bella stuck her tongue out at them.

"Knew you wouldn't." giggled Nessie. "You should have seen your face!"

Edward held Bella close and started to play with strands of her hair. This relaxed Bella and she smiled at her daughter.

"Are you going or not?" Bella asked.

"Come on Nessie!" shouted Alice as she sped out to the garage.

"Bye everyone." said Nessie, waving at her family as she also left for the garage.

"BYE NESSIE!" shouted Emmett as he turned on the large plasma television. Esme laughed to herself as she went to the dining room to finish some room layout designs as she was currently redoing the downstairs rooms. Carlisle went up to his office to continue reading a Medical Journal. Rosalie and Jasper left the house to go and work on the cars.

Edward and Bella stayed sitting in the living room. "She really has grown up, hasn't she?"

Edward smiled at his wife, "Yeah, she sure has."

**6 hours, 20 shopping bags and 4 coffees later… **(AN - Nessie loves coffee, just like me!! He he makes me crazy though! So my mum doesn't let me have any anymore.)

"Wow, I'm exhausted!" said Renesmee as she and Alice arrived back at the house. Dumping her bags by the door, Nessie went over to sit by Esme who was watching **Extreme Makeover Home Edition **on the television, having gained control of the remote by threatening to take away Emmett's PS3.

"I love that table, don't you?" asked Nessie.

"Mmm." replied Esme.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Esme continued to stare at the television but her eyes gave it away that she was lying.

"Yeah and Emmett's a prima ballerina." Renesmee rolled her eyes. "Now, what's really up?"

"It's just I don't want you to leave. I don't like any of you leaving but at least they are all older, but you are only 8 years old."

"Awww. It's okay. I'll phone every day and I'll come home if you really miss me too much." replied Nessie as she leaned over and hugged her grandmother.

Esme smiled at her granddaughter. "So what about that chair?" Esme asked as they began to watch the T.V again.

"Nah, it's to bold."

"Agreed. But what about those curtains."

Alice and Jasper were sitting on the stairs and had seen the exchange between Nessie and Esme. They smiled at each other but they both knew that everyone was going to miss Renesmee when she left.


	3. Chapter 3

AN - Hey Peeps, here's chapter 3! I'm sorry if has taken me a bit longer to update, I have been writing a chapter for **Christmas Presents for the Cullens. **(Check it out please!!) I am now going to take some time to thank people who have made me happy since I last updated!

**LittleMissSunshine94 **

**MissMusicLover **

**CRAZEDREADER96 **

**Shadows of a Guardian Angel **

Remember, if you read it please review. I don't mind if you tell me how rubbish my story is or whether you think it's cool! I won't bite! (I'm a vegetarian vampire! Duh!) Emmett sized bear hugs for those people who make me happy!

Disclaimer -

Me - I don't own Twilight, Harry Potter or any of these characters!

Alice - Aren't you glad?

Me - Oh yeah because of I owned them I wouldn't have time to hang out with my family (the Cullens, I can dream! LOL)!!

Alice -Time to shop!

Me - Yay!

Rose - Yay!

Everyone else - Noooooo!

Me, Alice and Rose - Mwah ha ha!! (EVIL LAUGHING!)

Onto the story!!

Oh yeah, in this chapter Emmett refers to his brothers as Eddie and Jasperino. I don't know why, it just came to me. LOL!

**2 days later…**

"Emmett!" shouted Rosalie as she, Alice and Nessie finish packing Renesmee's suitcases.

"Yep." said Emmett as he ran at vampire speed into his niece's room.

"Carry these." Rose smiled as sh dumped the suitcases on her husband.

"Why can't Eddie or Jasperino carry them?" he whined. Rosalie folded her arms and tapped her foot. "Or I could take them to the car."

Rosalie smiled at her husband and nodded. Emmett sped off. "You're evil Auntie Rose." laughed Nessie.

"It's a gift!" Rosalie laughed back.

"Come on you two. We need to get to the airport and your father is getting impatient, Nessie." said Alice as she watched her sister and niece practise their evil laughs. Normally, Alice would have joined in but she was nervous. She couldn't see anything after once they were at the airport.

**Ten Minutes Later…**

Bella, Edward and Nessie were sitting in Edward's Volvo. Nessie didn't want to talk to her parents and put in her iPod so she couldn't hear them. So they sat in silence as Edward drove outside the speed limit to the airport. Upon reaching the airport they saw that everyone else had beaten them there.

Nessie checked in at the departure desk and walked back over to her family. It was not long until her flight.

"Come here." whispered Esme. Nessie went over to her grandparents who both hugged her. Carlisle kissed the top of her head and Esme looked her in the eyes. "Remember, you can come home whenever you want to."

"I know." whispered Nessie. "I'll miss you." Esme kissed her granddaughter's head as well and as Nessie went over to say goodbye to the rest of the family, Esme grabbed Carlisle's hand and held it tight.

Nessie ran over to Rose and Emmett. Emmett swallowed her up in her bear hug. "It's not going to be the same without you, my little loch ness monster. I'll have to plan my evil schemes with Jasperino." Nessie laughed, struggling to breathe.

Rosalie slapped her husband playfully on the arm, "Let her breathe." Emmett let go and Nessie turned to Rose. Rosalie started to play with Nessie's bronze ringlets. "Now, please be careful. Don't use this as an excuse to go crazy."

Nessie smiled, "I won't." she assured her aunt. Renesmee skipped off to see Alice and Jasper.

Jasper ruffled Nessie's hair. "Please don't do anything stupid, Nessie. No partying or running off to the Volturi."

"I hadn't even thought of those, thanks for the ideas Uncle Jaz." Nessie smiled showing her Uncle she was kidding.

Jasper kissed Nessie's nose and Nessie then turned to Alice. "Okay, here's an emergency credit card. Use it if you see anything in London that looks really cute. Here's a new phone, I'm on speed dial. If I see anything weird happening to you, I'm going to get you. No questions asked."

"I love you Alice."

"I love you too squirt." Alice stroked Nessie's hair and smiled.

Nessie now went over to the last of the Cullens, her parents. She immediately grabbed them in for a big hug. "I love you guys."

"We love you too." smiled Edward, kissing both of cheeks and her forehead.

"Look after yourself, Nessie." Nessie smiled at her mother, it was the first time Bella had used her daughter's nickname.

"Come here." whispered Edward. Nessie wrapped her arms around her father and a single tear trickled slowly down her cheek. Edward stared over his daughter's shoulder and his face turned to stone, a growl escaped his mouth. "What is **he **doing here?"

AN - It will take my extra long to update because I have two tests this week. DON'T BLAME ME!!! SOZ!! Please tell me if you liked the cliff and if you have any ideas for the Cullens' revenge. Luv ya all!! xxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

AN - Whoa, I've been flooded by people's replies to my last chapter in my inbox. It makes me really happy and here is a list of those people who have made em happy since I last posted.

**xpanda-boox **

**onyxtriskele **

**LittleMissSunshine94 **

**MissMusicLover **

**shivaun18 **

**anaa-pixie **

**liv-twilight-edward-life **

Okay, so there may not be hundreds of them but it's a lot to me. Remember people I thrive on reviews, I don't mind if you tell me my story is worse than that time when Tyler asked Bella to the dance. I just want to know what you think. Many apologies in advance if any of the characters seem a bit OOC. Oh, I am still thinking about the Cullens' revenge, so any help will be appreciated. And don't be afraid to tell me if you spot any spelling/grammar mistakes in my stories. Check out my other story **CHRISTMAS PRESENTS FOR THE CULLENS **please!!

Btw this is going to be a really short chapter. Sorry!

Disclaimer -

Me - I honestly didn't write Twilight or Harry Potter because if I did I wouldn't be able to go shopping with Alice and dress up Bella. (she still hates it! Mwah ha ha!) I may be a vampire but I can't to everything at once! At the moment Alice and I are trying to get Bella into a pair of gorgeous blue Roger Vivier patent-leather flats. I mean their even flats not heels but still she doesn't want to wear them!! Terrible!!

On to the story.

Renesmee turned around and saw standing at the entrance was Jacob holding a bunch of red roses. All the Cullens' faces turned to stone as they too saw Jacob Black.

"Don't hurt him." her family looked at Nessie. "Yet." she whispered. As Jacob advanced towards them they didn't attack but neither did they look happy.

Jacob stood directly in front of Nessie but was hesitant to speak as Edward was glaring at him.

"Yes?" asked Nessie.

"I need to speak to you Renesmee."

"Speak then."

"Can't we talk alone."

"No." growled Esme becoming very defensive of her granddaughter.

Nessie sighed but shook her head. "No. Speak here, or not at all."

Jacob breathed in and then spoke, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I am sincerely sorry for what I did to you. There is no excuse for the way I acted and I have come to tell you how much you mean to me. I would never purposely hurt you, I have no idea what came over myself. My only wish is to make you happy."

Jacob stopped speaking. Nessie stared deep into his eyes while she contemplated on what she would say. Before she could open her mouth Jacob began to speak again. "I am begging you, Nessie. Please don't leave."

"I'm sorry Jake, but I have to do what's right. Goodbye." Renesmee ran off into the passport check without looking back to the family she was leaving behind. "Be good!" shouted Esme.

"Be bad!" shouted Emmett. A small smile erupted onto Nessie's face as she shuffled along in the queue.

The Cullens left after they could no longer see Renesmee but Jacob just stood there silent, holding a bunch of red roses and a single tear running down his face.


	5. Chapter 5

AN - I decided that as the last chapter was soooooooo short I would write this one immediately after. So far the people who have made me happy are.

**LittleMissSunshine94 **

**shivaun18 **

Reviews make me happy so come on and write them. As I've said before I don't care if you tell you hate it, just write. I think I've decided on the Cullens' revenge but you won't find out for a bit. Remember review and if you have any ideas either include them in your review or send me PM. Oh and this chapter is dedicated to one of my friends whose stupid boyfriend just dumped her.

PS - I should have just posted this chapter and the last one as one chapter but then you wouldn't have got them as soon.

Disclaimer -

I **don't** repeat **don't** own Twilight or Harry Potter. Though SM wishes I did as then she could spend all her time with my family, the Cullens.

"Alice, grab your credit card we're going shopping!"

"YAY!!!!"

On to the story!!

It had been a long flight but now Nessie was in London. She had left all her problems behind her and regretted it in no way.

After hailing a black cab, Renesmee Cullen made her way to the apartment Esme had bought her.

When she entered apartment 4a, she saw a typically Esme lounge. It had a large black leather sofa and a large plasma TV. On the walls were gorgeous wooden frames filled selections of arty photographs of Forks, that Jasper had taken a couple of years ago. (AN - I decided Jasperino should be an avid photographer. It just seems like something he would do. You know, capturing the emotion in a photo. Or I might be crazy. You choose.)

"Wow." whispered Nessie as she walked into her room. In the middle if the room was a large double bed with an emerald bedspread on top. Nessie let go of her suitcases and walked over to the closet. Behind the closed doors were masses of clothes, Alice obviously thought she would need even more clothes. At the front was a knee length strapless emerald dress. Attached to it was a note. Puzzled, Nessie reached over and carefully removed it from the dress. She opened it and read aloud.

"_Dear Nessie. I've got a tip for you but don't tell your father. He'll kill me. Wear this dress and the stuff in the black Chanel bag at the bottom of the closet. Go to a club called the Wizard's Hat at 9 o'clock tonight. Have fun and don't be too bad. Love, your favourite Aunt Alice."_

Nessie knew that there was always a reason why Alice told you to do something. So following her aunt's orders she arrived at the Wizard's Hat at exactly 9.

Inside the club, it was roasting and filled with about two hundred people dressed in a strange array of colourful clothing. Being surrounded by people had always been easier for her than for the rest of her family, so it was not lust for blood that made her nervous but the fact that she didn't know them.

Nessie made her way to the bar. As she glided through the crowd the attention of many guys turned to her. "What can I get you?" asked the bartender.

"Just a lemonade please."

"Whatever you want honey on the house." As the bartender passed her the drink he winked at her. Nessie smiled back.

Nessie turned around and watched a group of people in their late teens dance around in time to the fast beat that was coming out of the large speakers. One with blonde hair was holding hands with a ginger girl while a dark haired one danced with a girl that looked like his sister.

"My family and friends." said the guy Nessie was sitting next to. She turned to face him and saw a set of emerald eyes looking back at her. "Crazy, I know. They're the biggest group of weirdoes ever but hey, I love them." he laughed as did Nessie.

Nessie held out her hand, "Renesmee Cullen, but I prefer Nessie."

The stranger took her hand, "Albus Potter."


	6. random convo in home economics

AN - I want to apologise for being such a sucky (spellchecker disagrees this word exists but ha ha spellchecker I use it anyway!!!) updater/ authoress. I have plenty of excuses for why I'm being suckish (ha ha spellchecker again!) such as being ill, reports and homework. But I've spent so much time on reading that I've had enough time to write some of my own. 

BTW - What did you British readers do for red nose day? I did a sponsored 

sum-a-thon and won an Easter egg!! GO ALICE!

BTW - Me and my BFF refer to each other as Alice (me) and Nessie (my BFF). We also refer to people we know as twilight characters such as my little sister (Leah). It has even caught on at school some random people in class have called me Alice lately!! Weird or what!!!

Okay this chapter has nothing to do with Renesmee in London but I felt I owed you guys something. So this is a random convo me and Nessie had in Home Economics, while pretending to sew!! It features a name from Classic Cullen Moments which rocks so read it and say I sent u!! 

Here's the back story. Me and Nessie both read Classic Cullen Moments over last weekend. We as Alice and Nessie decide to debate whether Jasper or Jacob was better. Oh yeah, we still are arguing about whose better so please review and tell me what ya think!! It also features Paul (from twilight) who is this dude in my class so gets annoyed by us and Twilight!!! Read On My Fellow Twilight Obsessed Readers!!!

Alice - Jasper!

Nessie - Jacob! 

Alice - Sergeant McSkittle!

Nessie - …

Alice - Oh yeah, Jakey-Wakey has no Classic Cullen Moments name!!

Nessie - Jakey-Wakey!!!

Alice - Jazzy-kins!!! 

Paul - Are you guys talking about Twilight again?

Alice and Nessie - Shut up Paul!!!

Nessie - Jacob's taller!

Alice - Jasper's smarter!

Nessie - Jacob's funnier!

Alice - Jasper's deeper!

Nessie - Jacob's hot!

Alice - Jasper's hotter!!!

Nessie - At least Jake's not an emo!! (btw my friend has nothing against emos as she's one herself)

Alice - Jasper isn't an emo and at least I don't have to use a lead on my guy to get him to go out places!!! BURN!!!!

Nessie - Stupid pixie!

Alice - Dog lover!!!

Paul - What are you talking about?Alice and Nessie - Get lost Paul we're busy!!!

So this is how it went all period and then the bell went. Please tell me who ya think is better and please only say Jasper or Jacob, no Edwards here!! Or Emmetts or Carlisles or even Mikes!! 


	7. Chapter 6

AN - Here's chapter six finally!! Hope you enjoyed the random convo!! Here are the people who made me happy after chapter five!!

**LittleMissSunshine94 **

**marykat **

**MissMusicLover **

**liv-twilight-edward-life **

**ParalyzedInHeaven **

**CornFertiliser **

**CRAZEDREADER96**

**tOtAlTeAmEdWaRd **

**anaa-pixie **

**faolin27 **

**xxVampiregirl12xx **

**maryalicecullen4ever **

**liv-twilight-edward-life **

**MissMusicLover **

**LittleMissSunshine94 **

Okay as I have been so bad at updating lately, I'm going to try and make it up to you. I need five friends for Albus, three girls and two boys. You include a character you made up yourself in your review and they will get mentioned in the near future. Well only the first three girl characters and the two first guy characters. Your character could be one of Oliver Wood's kids or one of Neville's if you wanted. In your review tell me a bit about them, if they are related to any past Hogwartians and what they look like.

Onto the story!!!

"Lovely to meet you Albus." smiled Renesmee.

"Hey do you want to dance." asked a guy in a long emerald robe.

"Leave her alone Zabini!"

"Whatever, Potter." he sneered as he turned and walked back into the crowd.

"Sorry about that but you really didn't want to dance with that jerk."

"Thanks but I can look after myself."

"I never said you couldn't." smiled Albus. "I just wanted to be your knight in shining armour."

Nessie laughed, "My hero!"

"Are you hungry?" Albus asked.

"Starving." laughed Nessie staring into Albus' emerald eyes.

"Well lets leave my weirdo family and friends to embarrass themselves."

Ten minutes later Nessie and Albus were sat down at a table in a coffee bar. "Mmm… I'll have a cappuccino and a chocolate covered biscotti. Nessie?"

"A iced latte and a blueberry muffin, please." smiled Nessie at the waiter who was intoxicated by her presence.

"Okay, I'll be back soon with your orders." stammered the waiter who crashed into a door as he went off to the counter.

Albus laughed and Nessie joined in. "So, Renesmee Cullen. Tell me about yourself. I haven't seen you around here before. Because I could never forget your face."

"I'm from Washington State in the US. My family's complicated there's a lot of us."

"Tell me about it. I have ten cousins, well nine and my dad's godson. And then there's the Scamanders, the Woods, Scorp and the Longbottoms."

"Well, there's not quite that many of us." laughed Nessie.

"So what's your favourite colour?"

"Green."

"Favourite food?"

"Pizza. Now it's my turn!"

Back at the Cullens' home!!

Jasper and Rosalie were sitting playing chess while Emmett paced up and down the house.

"Emmett, stay still! You're distracting me!" shouted Rosalie, who was losing to Jasper badly.

"Even if Emmett wasn't pacing you'd still be losing!" shouted Edward from upstairs. Alice giggled as she watched her sister become infuriated.

"Shut up Edward!" screamed Rosalie as she moved her Queen to capture Jasper's bishop. "Ha, take that!"

Jasper moved his knight, "Checkmate." Jasper smiled while Rosalie stormed out of the living room.

"What are you doing anyways Emmett?" asked Jasper as he put away the chess pieces and the chess board until next time.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"I don't know what to do about Jacob."

"Ah."

"Exactly. Alice, please can you help me?"

"No way, you have to figure this out for yourself. But I'll tell you it's going to be good." Alice smiled slyly as this made Emmett pace more.

"JASPER, HELP ME!" begged Emmett, as he kneeled down at Jasper's feet clasping his hands together and fluttering his eyes.

"Fine." gave in Jasper.

"Yay! Come on Jazzy!" bounced Emmett as he pulled his brother off upstairs, so they could plan their scheme.

"Help." mouthed Jasper at his wife. Alice shook her head and smiled.

"What are they going to do to him, Alice?" asked Esme as she walked into the house with 10 shopping bags, Esme had spent the day buying new cushions and other house décor.

"I'll give you two words. Paint. Balloons." Esme grimaced as Alice grinned.

"Make sure it's not in the house but otherwise I'm fine with it. Do they know what they're going to do yet?"

Alice shook her head, "But they will soon." Alice raced up the stairs, "Hey guys. I've decided to help you after all. Now we're going to …"

Esme smiled and decided to add some new furniture to her online basket just in case.


	8. Chapter 7

**AN - Hello my fellow twilighters!!! Again I apologise for not updating for ages but as it's the Easter holidays I'm going to try and update every couple of days. **

**Here are the people who have made me happy:**

**LittleMissSunshne94 **

**Shadow of a Guardian Angel**

**MissMusicLover**

**anaa-pixie**

**liv-twilight-edward-life**

**XLoony-LoverX**

**obssesivecullendissorder **

**Has anyone else read the partial draft of Midnight Sun on SM's site, I didn't think I'd like it but I love it!! In this chapter, you are going to meet two new characters -**

**Millie Longbottom by LittleMissSunshine94**

**Natatia Wood by MissMusicLover**

**I may still need some more characters so I will consider any suggestions you send me.**

**Disclaimer - I can't own Twilight as it is illegal to own people as slavery was abolished ages ago. **

**Alice - Well done alicecullenrocks_2009, I think slavery was wrong**

**Me - Ditto**

**Edward - That hasn't stopped you making Bella be your Barbie**

**Alice - Poor ignorant Edward…**

**Me - He doesn't realise that…**

**Alice - Kidnapping isn't…**

**Me - The same as…**

**Alice - Slavery!!! **

**Me - OMC, we really are twins!!! Because we…**

**Alice - Finish each other's sentences!!!**

**Edward - Aaaahhhh!! Two Alices!!! I must hide!!!!**

**Me and Alice - Mwah ha ha!!!**

**Onto the story…**

London a week later…

Nessie was walking out of her apartment block when she saw Albus appear out of thin air. "Hey Al." smiled Renesmee as she ran up to him. In the previous week Nessie and Albus had become close friends, neither minding that the other was a half vampire or a wizard. "So what you doing in my neck of the woods?" she asked.

"Coming to see you of course, Nessie." laughed Al. "I thought you might fancy coming to lunch with me and my friends from school. **(AN - I have decided that Albus is in his last year at Hogwarts as is Rose and Scorp. James has left and is currently training to be an Auror. Lily is in her fifth year) **

"Of course I'll come. Now, Mister Potter where are we going?"

"Well, Lady Cullen, we are going to this posh little place called the Leaky Cauldren." Albus and Nessie both laughed.

"Well then Mister Potter, we better get going." Albus and Nessie linked arms and poofed into thin air.

At the Leaky Cauldren…

"Where is Al?" asked Natatia Wood as she tucked her long golden hair behind her left ear.

"No idea Tashe." replied Millie Longbottom as she sent a bottle of butterbeer flying to the ground. Millie winced as the bottle smashed. With a swish of her wand Rose cleared the floor of broken glass and butterbeer. "Mum! Can I have another butterbeer?" shouted Millie. Hannah Abbott-Longbottom smiled as she sent a butterbeer flying towards her daughter.

Nessie and Albus entered the Leaky Cauldren, Albus waved at his friends. They waved back at their friend and the girl he was with. Albus and Nessie sat down at Millie's table. "This is Millie, Natatia, Rose and Scorpios. Guys, this is Renesmee."

"Hey Renesmee." smiled Rose

"I also go by Nessie as Renesmee is a bit of a mouth full." Everyone laughed.

"So Nessie, where do you go to school?"

"I'm home schooled in the States."

"That's cool but isn't it a bit lonely?" asked Millie quietly.

"Nah, I have a very extended family so I'm never really alone. But it also means I can't get away with anything, my Dad always knows what I'm thinking."

Rose laughed, "Tell me about it. There's always some one watching you."

"Rose's my cousin." stated Albus. "And Scorp is her boyfriend."

"Our Dads knew each other at school." said Tashe, "It's the same for Millie."

"My Dad is so protective. It drives me insane!" said Rose before taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"At least you don't have to see him at school." complained Millie. "He's head of our house and teaches Herbology."

"My Dad tries to kill any guy that comes within two miles of me."

"OMG, I know how you feel Nessie!" agreed Tashe. "My Dad keeps a supply of beaters' bats at home and threatens to hit them with one if they even talk to me."

"I don't know about you Al but I feel this really isn't my area of speciality." said Scorp.

Albus laughed, "How 'bout we go and get these ladies something to eat?" Scorp nodded.

"Bye girls." they said in unison.

"Whatever." Tashe said. "Did you see what Laura Dermal was wearing at the premier of Witches in Manhattan?"

"I know the skirt made her legs look so fat."

"And what about those shoes? I mean they looked like a method of medieval torture." The girls laughed as Al and Scorp stood at the bar.

"Seems like they're getting along well." said Al as he and Scorp watched the girls gossip.

"Thanks Mrs Longbottom." said Scorpios as she passed them plates full of food.

"It's Hannah, Scorpios." she smiled.

As the boys walked back to their table they were watched by a grey cloaked figure who sat in the dimly light corner of the room, whose blood red eyes kept flickering back to the girl with bronze ringlets.

**AN - Oooooeeeeeooooo, spooky!!! Remember I love reviews and I am now going to try to reply to every review I get.**

**xoxo Alice (Not Gossip Girl!! LOL but I do love Nate!!) **


	9. Chapter 8

**AN - Hello fellow fanfic lovers, I was planning on updating tomorrow but I'm going out to see **_**17 again **_**with my friends. So instead you're getting to read it today!!! This chapter is going to be set back at the Cullens. As I only updated yesterday not many people have reviewed but here they are:**

**MissMusicLover**

**obssesivecullendissorder **

**aprilmay210**

**Vamps-with-Wings**

**Laurenmlbc**

**marykat**

**Insane and Logical**

**cocogirl198**

**Queen of Happy**

**I love all my reviewers but especially those who review nearly every chapter such as MissMusicLover and LittleMissSunshine94. Remember reviews equal points and points equal virtual prizes. The score board will be shown in an additional AN at the bottom. Remember any characters you want to see in the story just mention them to me, whether they are from HP or Twilight or even of your own invention!!!**

**Remember you can find me at **_**MyLeaky**_** with the same name or at **_**FanPop**_** using the name **_**mangagirl**_**. Either go onto the actual sites or search the site names in **_**google **_**to find them. **

**Disclaimer - **

**Me - SM and JK own nearly all of this bar Tashe and Millie who are owned by MissMusicLover and LittleMissSunshine94. All I did was make Nessie get on the plane to London. **

**Alice - So did you make Jacob kiss and slap her?Me - No, I would never do anything to hurt Nessie. Remember Jacob was never exactly calm was he?Bella - True.**

**Me - So don't blame me!!**

**Alice - I would never. Let's go shopping!!!!**

**Me - Yay!!**

**Bella - (muttering) more shopping.**

**Onto the story…**

"Calling all Cullens!! Downstairs now!" said Alice as she sped round the Cullens' home. "Edward that means you and Bella as well." frowned Alice as she came to her brother's room.

"Yes Bella. I think we have to." said Edward as he left his piano and accompanied his wife down to the dining room.

Laid out on the large dining room table was a scale drawing of the woods surrounding Forks. "Okay everyone take a seat." said Alice as she took a clipboard off of Emmett. "We have called this meeting to show the rest of you our plan to get back at Jacob." Alice paused while Jasper passed out clipboards like hers. "We can not force you to take part but it will work better if we have everyone on our side. On these clipboards is a plan of what will happen and your role in the operations. Some are larger than others but all are important, so we hope you will consider carefully whether or not you participate." Alice stopped and waited for everyone to read the information packs. Her eyes met with Jasper's and they shared a smile as Jasper could feel the agreement radiating from their family.

Carlisle raised his hand, "So how exactly does Jacob get to where we need him?"

"Good question." said Alice.

"I'll take this one Alice." Alice nodded at her husband.

"Jacob will be led there by our inside agent."

"Seth." said Edward.

"Does anyone else have any questions?" asked Jasper.

Emmett raised his hand, "Do we get code names?" Jasper rolled his eyes as it had been Emmett who decided they needed code names and made them up.

"Go ahead Emmett."

"Thanks Alice."

"Okay. I'm going to go round the table and tell you your name. Do. You. Understand?" This time it was Edward who rolled his eyes. Everyone else just nodded. "MacDaddyVamp, MamaBites, ChicagoLion, ForksandShields, PyscoPixie, South4ever and SmartBlonde. I am BearsAre4ever, Seth is VampPal and Jacob is DogByNature. There will be no changing of code names as this will only confuse everyone. "

"Thank you Emmett. Now you will use these names when the mission is taking place and you will find all the equipment needed next to the garage. I would advise some practising but stay away from the house. The meeting is over unless anyone else has a question." Jasper looked around the dining room and saw no raised hands, when he got to Esme she mouthed "Thank You" at him. Jasper smiled appreciatively and then started to pack away the large layout of the woods.

Within a few seconds the dining room was empty except for Jasper and Alice. "So how do you think it will go?"

"I see that Jacob's going to be wishing he never messed with the Cullens." Jasper and Alice smiled while completely oblivious to the danger that was heading towards their youngest member.

**AN - So, how do you think it was???? Here is the score board. The names are in no particular order. You get a point for each time you make me happy by reviewing adding to favourites or updates but say if you do all three you only get one point, so only one point is available per person for each chapter. At the end of the story the people in the top 5 spots will get a preview of a story I will be working on next. **

**Name**

**Points**

**LittleMissSunshine94**

**7**

**Maligurl**

**1**

**edward-bella24000**

**1**

**MissMusicLover**

**7**

**HVWgirl**

**1**

**CRAZEDREADER96**

**2**

**Shadows of a Guardian Angel**

**2**

**xpanda-boox**

**1**

**onyxtriskele**

**1**

**shivaun18**

**2**

**anaa-pixie**

**3**

**Vamps-with-Wings**

**5**

**ChelseaEast**

**1**

**marykat**

**3**

**ParalyzedInHeaven**

**1**

**CornFertiliser**

**1**

**tOtAlTeAmEdWaRd**

**1**

**Faolin27**

**1**

**xxVampireGirl12xx**

**1**

**maryalicecullen4ever**

**1**

**XLoony-LoverX**

**1**

**obssesivecullendissorder**

**2**

**aprilmay210**

**1**

**Laurenmlbc**

**2**

**Insane and Logical**

**1**

**cocogirl198**

**1**

**Queen of Happy**

**1**


	10. Chapter 9

AN - Hello everybody. Once again I have to say thanks to all you wonderful people who have reviewed, added to favourites or added to updates since my last chapter went out.

_**Queen of Happy**_

_**Becksibee from Gryffindor**_

_**MissMusicLover**_

_**Kizmo-HP-No1-Fan**_

_**CRAZEDREADER96**_

_**Vamps-with-Wings**_

_**obssesivecullendissorder**_

_**marykat**_

_**AmethystEyes0**_

_**x EmoxNessie x **_**(my BFF who has finally got a fanfic account)**

_Insane and Logical_

_twilighter98806_

_VanessaEvans_

_laurenmlbc_

_Millions Of Books_

_LittleMissSunshine94_

_HasperJale_

_anaa-pixie_

_algh'cullen'potter_

**Wow, 19 people!!! Okay, I'm going to warn you that my updating will be even more scattered as my Music exam is next month and I'm really going need to practise a lot otherwise I'm gonna fail!!! I have also discovered this awesome site called snitchseeker, where you can do Harry Potter Role Play. It rocks and helps with your writing!! Remember how much I love reviews so keep them coming!!!**

**Disclaimer - Twilight rocks my socks!!!!**

**Okay that wasn't a disclaimer. Let's try again. If Twilight was mine there'd be a gorgeous veggie vamp standing behind me with his arms around me. *turns to check* DAMN!!! No Vampire Boyfriend. Or Human Boyfriend for that matter either. **

**Which means SM owns Twilight, JKR owns HP and Tashe and Millie are owned by MissMusicLover and LittleMissSunshine94.**

**Short Disclaimer, lets get onto the story!!! I know I'm surprised too!**

Renesmee, Albus and their friends are once again at the Leaky Cauldren. "So, Albus is it time for MAPP again?" asked Tashe as she put down her butterbeer.

"MAPP?" asked Nessie.

Albus smiled, "It stands for Midsummer Annual Potter Party. It's a party we have every summer. You and your family should come if they're in town."

Nessie smiled back at Albus. "Can't wait."

Rose and Scorp strolled into the Leaky Cauldren holding hands. Overhearing her friends conversation Rose became excited, "Yay, MAPP time already! There'd better be your Mum's Treacle Sponge Cake again. That tasted so good." laughed Rose.

"It didn't taste so good to me." said Scorp.

"That's because Teddy threw it at your head." laughed Albus. Albus turned to Nessie to explain, "You see it was Scorp's formal introduction as Rosie's Boyfriend and Teddy gets a little over protective of Rose."

"He still shouldn't have thrown Ginny's cake. That's a waste of perfectly delicious food." contemplated Millie as she thought back to the cake's taste.

"Do you remember Mum's face?" asked Albus as he buckled with laughter.

Nessie sat in perfect bliss as her friends laughed and laughed. How thrilled she was not to be the centre of attention not like at home. Albus broke Nessie's reminiscing, "So do you think you and family will be able to come?"

"I will but I don't think everyone else will but I'll ask them." Nessie knowing she wouldn't really.

"Good." smiled Scorp. "I'm thinking of wearing a suit of armour just in case anyone decides to attack me again this year."

Everyone including Nessie burst out in laughter. "I'll tell everyone to be on their best behaviour." smiled Rose as she brushed back a bit of Scorp's blonde hair.

Albus' eyes widened, "Everyone cover your eyes!"

"Why?" Nessie asked.

"Rose and Scorp always go all lovey-dovey and it's mentally scaring to watch."

"They can't be as made as Rosalie and Emmett." Everyone glance at Nessie as if asking "Who?"

"You really don't want to know." she said with all seriousness.

Albus pulled out a notebook from his pocket and ticked off Nessie's name off of a list, putting a question mark next to the Cullen Family. "So who comes to this party?" asked Nessie.

"Everybody." said Tashe, "Well everyone worth having there." she laughed.

Albus sighed, "Family and Friends. So expect to see a lot of ginger hair there. But don't let that put you off coming though."

Rose slapped her cousin's arm as everyone else laughed, "Ignore my dearest cousin he doesn't understand the advantages to being ginger."

"Pale skin that burns easily, it clashes with everything and being able to match your lipstick to your hair." Rose glared at her cousin who had just spoken.

Standing up for Rose Nessie started to speak, "You can get lipstick that matches your hair." she said as if stating the obvious. Albus' cheeks were tinted with red as Rose laughed.

"Touché." smiled Albus. Millie, Tashe and Scorp laughed as Renesmee and Rose shared a knowing glance of victory. "Hey, Nessie's my friend." frowned Albus.

Everyone continued to laugh as Nessie stated, "A girl can have more than one friend, Al." Nessie sucked the rest of her milkshake up with a green bendy straw.

"Do you want another one?" asked Millie, concerned as that milkshake was all that Nessie had eaten or drank while they were out. Compared to everyone else who had eaten one of Hannah's burgers as well as about three drinks.

"Nope, I'm fine but thanks for asking." smiled Nessie making a mental note to eat more human food in front of her friends.

Millie smiled back but she knew something was up, but what it was she wouldn't find out just yet.


	11. Chapter 10

AN - Hey people, I'm incredibly happy today because I got full marks in my Maths test!! YAY, I dare you to call me a geek. I DARE YOU!! I'll anger the Volturi and blame you if you do!! Are you that brave??

I decided to channel my happiness into a chapter of Renesmee in London, so them you're happy too!! My Music exam is drawing nearer so I'm getting nervous but it's nearly the summer hols so Yay!! I'm going to recommend two authors today; **TeaCullen** and **ChickieTwilight16**. Both have written some really awesome stories, I'm even in **TeaCullen**'s "_**Family Therapy". **_My character is a vampire (veggie) called Shaunee Archibald, she's like Alice's long lost twin. Shopping pixies rule!!! So check them out!

The people who have made me happy are;

Becksibee From Gryffindor

obssesivecullendissorder

Insane and Logical

Beverlie4055

anaa-pixie

tar heels superstar

Vamps-with-Wings

XxBaybeeTwilightxX

britty1024

MaryAliceCullen95

Lin Tenshi Uzamaki

ChickieTwilight16

JVGK38REM

iplaytheclarinet

Mai 811

**Disclaimer - **(I mean no offence, it's just a disclaimer. I and friend asked him to get us out of PE today and it worked. LOL!)

Dear our Lord in **FORKS**, (It's Carlisle, for whose who can't figure it out!)

I ask you for the ownership of **Twilight, Harry Potter **and all their characters and worlds. By the way, if somehow **Jasper Hale**, **Nat Wolff and Chace Crawford **all arrive wrapped up for my birthday I won't be mad. I ask you this in **Edward**'s name. Amen.

Onto **MY** Story…

Alice pulled up the zip on her leather boots and loaded her paint gun before she and Jasper left their bedroom for the woods. Jasper drew a walkie talkie out of his backpack and switched it on. "ChicagoLion, do you read me? Over." he said speaking directly into the microphone while Alice looked through binoculars trying to see Jacob.

"Rodger, South4ever. The target is not in sight yet. Over."

"Thank you ChicagoLion, BearsAre4ever and MacDaddyVamp do you read me? Over." Jasper waited for his brother and father's responses.

"Yes. Over." They both answered.

Alice nodded at her husband as she smelt Jacob and Seth coming towards them. "Everyone, congregate round the clearing and stay down wind. Over."

"Rodger that." said Bella as she left with Edward. Jasper put down the walkie talkie and leaned over to kiss his wife on the cheek. "South4ever! Please cease those thoughts. Over." came Edward's voice from the walkie talkie. Alice giggled, Jasper frowned and sent waves of lust towards Emmett to see if Edward would realise that he was lucky it was Jasper thinking not his brother.

"Jasper." growled Edward's voice. Emmett's laugh boomed through the speaker.

"Use the codenames, ChicagoLion. Over." laughed Emmett. Jasper could feel Edward rolling his eyes towards the clouds.

"Everyone, I thought this was a revenge mission. Over." Tutted Esme as her children immediately stopped messing around as their attention turned once again to the empty clearing.

"Affirmative sighting of the target. What action should be taken? Over." came Rosalie's voice ringing through the speaker.

"Wait everyone. On my count go. Over." Jasper contemplated as Alice edged him on.

"Rodger that." came many voices that muddled each others up.

"Three, two, one!"

From behind trees and in caves came shots of paintballs and some rather nasty French was heard leaving Jacob's lips. Rosalie's laughter was the loudest as this was worth putting up with all the blonde jokes. **(I hate blonde jokes and any jokes that feature stereotypical views.) **Everyone leapt out from their hiding places and a full-blown attack was staged; even Seth had got hold of a paint gun and was firing balls of green paint towards his best friend. Their laughter raced through the trees as did Jacob's obvious disdain for paint.

Suddenly Alice froze her eyes glazed over. When her vision ended her eyes were wide and she stunned into silence. Edward's voice rose above the din. "Everybody stop!" he shouted. One last pink paintball hit Jacob. The Cullens' gaze jumped to Rosalie.

"Hey, don't look at me! It was Bella." Bella smirked and high-fived Emmett.

Edward turned to Alice, who was still frozen to the forest floor. "The Volturi are going after Nessie." Bella's smirk fell off her face and there was an eerie silence in the woods.


	12. Chapter 11

**AN - Hey my peeps. I know look at me updating so fast!!! Be very proud of me!! I know I left you on a cliff hanger after the last chapter so to stop the suspense here I am. BTW - the twins are owned by anaa-pixie. **

**Here are my people that made me smile;**

**dscott28**

**MissMusicLover**

**Becksibee From Gryffindor**

**missb0572**

**eamclvr27**

**Bella-eclipse**

**Vamps-with-Wings**

**OMC, it is so hot in the UK lately but still I'm in jeans. Typical or what. I start my new timetable tomorrow unlike a lot of my year who are away at an outdoor trip. I mean two days with no TV and no fan fiction. I don't think I could survive. LOL. **

**Disclaimer - **

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue, **

**I don't own Twilight, **

**So please don't sue!!**

**Onto the story… **

Renesmee was sitting on her bed, adjusting the straps on her gladiator sandals. Standing up, she straitened her white cotton dress so it hung just right. Her loose bronze curls lay free on her shoulders and down her back. A selection of gold and bronze bracelets adorned her wrists. She gathered up her clutch and left her apartment.

It was only a matter of minutes till she stood on the Potter's doorstep. She rang the doorbell and when the door opened there stood Albus. Albus smiled, "You look… wow."

Renesmee smiled back at Albus, "Thanks. Oh I brought some cakes." she said handing over a large box filled with expensive cakes she had picked up from the gourmet bakery on her way here.

"You didn't have to. But I'm glad you did. Come on through to the back garden."

Renesmee followed Albus into his house were she was introduced to many a person, most of them she realised had red hair. Albus pulled Nessie through a set of open patio doors and into a large green garden filled with an assortment of chairs, tables and blankets. A loud chilled out beat was emerging from the two large speakers that stood on either side of the garden. Over on the far end of the field, a game of quidditch was taking place. There was a lot of shouting taking place mostly from James and Rose who were debating whether he had fouled. Scorp was smirking as he waved over to Al and Nessie. They waved back.

"Are they always like that?" Nessie asked.

"Who? James and Rose. Yep, pretty much. James is very protective of Rose and since she and Scorp got together he's been worse. Rose's lucky though. Our little sister, Lily has it the worst."

Albus and Nessie walked over to a blanket with Gryffindor's crest on it and sat down. Soon they were joined by Millie, Tashe and two new girls Nessie hadn't met before. They were obviously twins, one had long black hair with green and dark blue streaks and the other's hair was shorter with yellow and pink streaks. They both had flower necklaces round their necks. One was purple and one was yellow. The one with longer hair began to speak, "I'm Pixie and this is Violet. We've heard so much about you from Albus. We're the daughters of his dad's friend from school."

Nessie smiled at these girls who were younger than her in looks but older in actual age. They both seemed so eager to be here and to met her. She could hear a hint of a Californian accent, so they were American just like her.

"Hey Pixie and Violet. I'm Nessie, so you guys from the States?" she asked just wanting to confirm her guess.

This time it was Violet who spoke, "Yeah, we're from Malibu in California but we go to school over here at Hogwarts. You are from somewhere in the US aren't you."

Renesmee was about to answer when silence overcame the entire party. She turned around and saw to her surprise her complete family, Jacob and Seth.

"Who are they?" asked Tashe as she and Millie huddled together to discuss the newcomers.

"Nessie." said Albus seeing the look of comprehension but confusion on his friends face, "Do you know them?" Nessie nodded and pulled herself to her feet and walked over to the Cullens, Albus followed at her heels.

She reached her father, "Okay Albus. This is my dad Edward, my mom Bella, my aunties Rosalie and Alice, my uncles Emmett and Jasper, my grandparents Carlisle and Esme." she said as she pointed to each family member. She stopped when she reached Jacob.

"What is he doing here?" she asked angrily, as she still had not forgiven him for the incident that had caused her to leave her home. "Oh, hi Seth." A small smile erupted on Seth's face but is wasn't as large as usual. She saw this as sign that something was going on.

"What's happened?" she asked scared of the answer that would follow. Maybe something had happened to Charlie but what she heard from Edward's lips was worse than even that.

"The Volturi." was all he said, all that was needed to be said for Nessie's face to completely fall and turn a paler white. The slight red tinge in her cheeks had vanished and she stood completely stuck to the spot.

"Nessie. What's wrong?" asked Albus as everything around him and the Cullens had started to move again.

Edward answered for his daughter, "Did Nessie tell you of the Volturi." Al shook his head. "I thought not. The Volturi are the rulers of our kind. They make sure we do not break the rules. One of which is that no human knows of our existence." Comprehension dawned on Albus' face. He had realised the problem.

"What are we going to do?" Albus asked, looking at no one in particular for an answer. His eyes were immediately drawn to Alice once he saw her black sticky up hair that was so similar to his own, his brother's, his father's and so he was told his grand-father's.

Alice's eyes clouded over and when she was returned to normal she skipped over to Albus and engulfed him in a hug. All the Cullens stood confused as a smile took over Edward's face. "Alice has found some more of her family."

**AN - You didn't see that coming did you? It just came to me as I typed, I always felt bad about Alice not remembering her past and her family. So the story is, Alice's mother was a Potter who left the UK in the 1890's, feel in love and told her husband nothing of her wizarding family back in England. Alice's father therefore didn't understand his daughter's visions and sent her to the asylum. Her mother was too scared to tell the truth and let Alice be taken away. Alice gets her visions from her the Potter side of her and they are powered by the magic in her that was retained even after her change. When she was young she did receive acceptance letters from Salem Academy but her mother told the school she would teach her daughter at home but did not. Alice is Albus' great great grandfather's big cousin. Wow, I know. **

**This was a long chapter for me and I hoped you enjoyed it. **


	13. AN

Hey guys, I've just realised how many people are reading this story. As I've said earlier I'm now a recovering twilight addict so I'm not reading any twilight or watching any of the films. This means I'm not writing any twilight fan fics but I'm a writing a Harry Potter one so if you liked this give LILY LUNA POTTER AND THE LAST HALLOW a try!!!

But thanks for taking the time to read Renesmee in London and I hope you give my newest Twilight-free fic a try!! xxxx


End file.
